Just one day
by Crazybe
Summary: One Tree Hill, Supernatural. Oneshot crossover Dean Haley


**AN:** This is just a one shot I wrote.

Dedicated to Gaby on her birthday.Happy birthday Gaby Hope you enjoy the day.

**Just one day**

Dean was leaning against the hood of the Impala looking out over the marina in front of him. He took a sip of coffee and sighed. He loved the silence that came with early mornings. It was a time that everything felt right, a time you could almost imagine no evil in the world. No vampires that needed slaying, no avenging spirits. Taking another sip from his cup something caught his eye. Looking to his right he saw a girl walking out to the pier. Her blond hair was lifted slightly by the wind, she pulled the jacket she had on tighter around her. Dean kept on watching her. She stood still at the end of the pier and looked out over the ocean. She didn't move, she looked almost frozen on the spot. She leaned forward against the wooded railing and then fell to her knees. From where Dean stood he could see her body shaking. Looking back, seeing Sam still asleep in the passenger seat he decided to move closer to her. Taking Sam's cup of coffee with him.

_Why do I feel the need to do this, its just some random chick?_He thought

_See it as your good __deed for the day_ he heard Sam's voice in his head.

The girl was sitting with her feet hanging freely of the pier when Dean got closer. He leaned with his arms on the railing, looking in front of him. He didn't say anything for a while. Looking down Dean noticed just how petite she was, her hair in her face and her nose red. Dean cleared his throat before he spoke

"Are you okay miss?" he asked and squatted next to her. She nodded at Dean but didn't look at him. He held the cup of coffee out to her. She looked at the cup and then up at Dean. She smiled faintly at took the cup

"Thanks"

"I'm Dean by the way" Dean said moving to sit beside her, feet hanging of the pier

"Haley" she said turning her head to look at him.

"You're not from around here" she said

"No, just in town for a couple of days. You must be from around here, if you're not afraid to come here this early in the morning" Dean answered

"Yeah, lived here all my life. Nothing ever happens here so it's quite save"

Dean just nodded, and looked back out over the ocean. They drank their coffee in silence.

A Noise behind them caught Dean's attention; he turned to see some one approaching them. Dean stood up. Just in case. The guy looked at him with a frown, then turned to Haley

"Hales. . . Hales I'm sorry. Can we please talk about it?" he said almost begging. Dean looked down at Haley who was looking at him. She had a paining look in her eyes and he suddenly had this urge in him to protect her. He looked at the guy. He had dark hair and was quite tall; it looked like he hadn't slept for a while. Dean held his hand out to Haley, giving her a trust me look.

"Haley doesn't feel like talking right now" Dean said helping her up, not letting go of her hand. They moved to walk past him when he grabbed Haley's arm

"Are you gonna ignore me now. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry" he yelled at her. Haley tried to yank her arm back but his hold was to strong. Dean stepped closer to him

"Let go off her or you _will_ be sorry" Dean demanded with a stern voice.

"Stay out of this, this doesn't concern you." He answered still holding onto Haley's arm

"Nathan just let go of me, and stay away from me" Haley said pulling her arm back. Looking at Dean, Nathan let go of her arm.

"So after everything we've been trough you're just giving up." Nathan asked

"I'm not giving up. You screwed up. Sleeping with my best friend and taping it to, there's no coming back from that one Nathan. I told you before, I can take just about anything but I don't do infidelity. Goodbye Nathan" she answered and turned around.

Dean gave Nathan one last look before turning around and following Haley. Placing his hand on the small of her back he guided her to his car.

Sam was leaning against the Impalas side, watching as Dean and Haley got closer with a little smile. When his eyes met with Deans, Dean gave him a warning full look. Haley stopped next to the car, smiled at Sam and turned to face Dean.

"Thanks for helping me out back there"

"No problem" Dean answered.

"I should go" she said gesturing behind her

"We could give you a ride if you'd like" Sam finally spoke after a short silence with Haley and Dean just looking at each other.

"Yeah that would be nice thanks" Haley answered not looking away

Dean walked Haley to her front door; she unlocked it and turned to him.

"Thanks again" she said looking at the key in her hand

"If you need anything we're staying at the Tree Hill Inn and here's my number" Dean said handing her a piece of paper. Taking the piece of paper Haley smiled at him. She moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. She opened the door and went inside.

Dean walked back to his car and got in, Sam grinning at him

"What?" Dean asked as he started the Impala

"Dude, you're so whipped" Sam said laughing. Dean gave him a disgusted look

"Shut up!"

Dean was lying on his bed paging trough his dads' journal, Sam went out to get some dinner. There was a knock at the door. Dean got up and mumbled under his breath that if it was Sam he was dead. Dean swung the door open with force but was surprised to find Haley on the other side

"Hey" is all she said

"Hey everything okay?" Dean asked, opening the door wider so she could enter

"Yeah. . . Are you alone?" Haley asked looking around the room

"Yeah Sam went out" He answered putting his hands in his pockets. Haley turned around to face Dean. She looked at her hands, playing with it nervously.

"Haley?" Dean said when she said nothing. He moved closer to her. She looked up at him and they stared at each other. Dean took his hands from his pockets and stroked her arm lightly. Haley leaned up and kissed Dean. She pulled back and looked at him. He opened his eyes and watched her for a second. Then he leaned in and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed her closer to him. He nibbled on her bottom lip; she opened her mouth to give him entrance and deepened the kiss. Dean lifted her of the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her up against the wall, and trailed down her neck. He supported her with his one hand on her butt while his free hand slipped under her shirt. Dean moved back up and caught her mouth in his, his fingers roaming under her shirt. He caressed her breast trough the lace bra. A Moan escaped from Haley's throat. Dean lifted her against him and moved to the bed, not breaking their kiss. He laid her down gentle on the bed before covering her body with his,her legs still around his waist. He kissed her neck and started to unbutton her shirt. Haley threw her head back and just enjoyed his warmth. Dean opened her shirt and trailed kisses down to her stomach, stopping to unbutton her jeans, but not remove them. Dean looked up at Haley and slid his body over hers again. He kissed every part of her exposed body, wanting to know every inch of the silky flesh. Haley's hands went in under Dean's shirt and she could feel the muscles under her hands. She tugged at his shirt and lifted it up pulled it over his head. She gasped when his hand stroked over her breast. Dean could feel himself losing control with every moan and gasp Haley gave. He quickly moved to remove all of their clothing, enjoying every moment of it.

Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket, taking it out he just smiled at the text

"Haley came over, get your own room, leave food outside"


End file.
